A transflective display devices is a developing trend of the display technology as it takes advantage of a transmissive display device and a reflective display device.
In the existing transflective display device, typically, a transmissive display structure is disposed in one portion of a display region of a pixel unit, while a reflective display structure is disposed in another portion of the display region of the pixel unit. However, such a configuration decreases the actual display area of the display region and degrades the display effect of the display device.